Till we meet again
by BlackEyedSally
Summary: Hook will soon learn that his short affair with Mary Darling resulted in his ownly daughter. But when Mary dies and Georges kills himself where is Wendy to go apart from back to her true fathers hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She had but turned twenty one when she first met him as a man and her a woman.

-Three weeks later-

She was at a ball.

She was a mere angel among the other women in the crystal and cream coloured ball room. She had every man's gaze upon her but there was only one set of eyes she yearned for and it was his cool forget me nots.

"Mary?" shouted a young man's voice.

Mary Aster was one of the finest looking women in society and her intellect didn't go a miss either. She glanced around in search of the her eyes met those of her best friend George Darling.

"George...what is wrong?" she asked as she straightened his glasses which had become unbalance during his search for Mary.

George grabbed a hold of his good friends hand and escorted her out into the garden.

"Oh Molly my sweet. You know how I have always loved you as a friend and how both our parents have yearned for us to marry?"

Mary knew; she had known since she was ten years old that she would end up marrying her best friend.

"Of course George" she answered as she sat upon the marble seat under the blossom tree.

"Well I have wonderful news; I have just gained the position of a bank clerk, it of course is not the greatest pay in the world but I shall have enough money for a small house for the two of us."He stated as he sat next to her.

Mary turned her face away "George...I have something to tell you."

"Can't it wait Molly?" he said as he gently made her face him.

"No George ...It can't" she stood up as she answered to which the blossoms began to fall down gently onto her pale skin. She loosened her long brown hair which had been stuck in a bun all day how she hated her being tired up. She let her cool green eyes settle upon the midnight sky. Her pale pink silk dress blew gently against the wind.

"Molly what is wrong?" asked George till baffled by her odd actions.

"George you must stop calling me that for one; I am no longer a child."she said as she turned to face her friend.

He nodded as she continued.

"George..you would still love me even If I had done something incredibly wrong wouldn't you?"she asked as she let her head fall to the ground.

George although lost with where she was going with this stood up and walked before her."Mary nothing you could have done could ever stop me from loving you."

"Oh George" with this she placed her arms around his neck.

"So what is wrong Mary?" he asked as he began stroking her back neck.

She glanced up at him with those pleading green eyes in desperate hope he would understand and forgive her for what she was about to say.

"Am with child"

George glanced down at the small woman in his hands he was angry to say the least . "Whose is it Mary?" he asked as he cheeks began to turn red and his eyes became fixated on hers.

"Do you remember as a children; we went to Neverland?"

He nodded in rememberance.

"Well do you remember the Captain?"

Again he nodded.

"He came for me ...do you remember the week when I had not long turned twenty one and I had gone away to see my cousins? Well half way through my journey the coach was attacked and I fail to re- call how I came to be in Neverland. Anyway the Captain intended on using me to catch Peter but he ended up seducing me and i fell in love with him. He then realised that I needed to return to my parents; he said "Neverland is no place for a modern day woman to live in...you deserve a life. Not a pirate. You need a husband to love; unfortunately Mary I can't offer you that."

George's face was bright red filled with anger at the sheer thought of the man who had deflowered his love of his life.

"I am such fool George...I don't know what to do."she said as she cried into his waist coat.

George hugged Mary and glanced up to the stars.

"How far gone are you?" he said as his voice mellowed slightly.

"The doctor said just barely gone 3 weeks." said with worry in her voice in case he suggested the unspeakable thing of killing the unborn child within her.

"We marry. We live our lives as god intended Mary and we pretend to our families that you are with child."

Mary's eyes widened "We what?" as she glanced up into his cool grey eyes.

"Mary marry me. No matter what you've done I will always love. I will even love this unborn child within you as if it were my own flesh and blood."

"Oh George. Yes of course my darling" Mary was so excited that she had somehow managed to make both of them fall down.

The couple kissed and reconciled; as the lucky couple began sorting the date of wedding.

A set of cool forget me nots had been watching the couple from behind a bush unfortunately these set of eyes did not know what our fair Mary was carrying and that prey was his unborn child.

He stared at the woman one more time.

"Till we meet again my beauty"

With this the man with the long black curls, the cool forget me not eyes and the hook for hand left the frolicking couple in peace to only set sail for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy glanced at her at mother as she began to place a damp cloth onto her forehead.

Her brothers John and Michael sat at the bottom of their mother's bed.

Mary Darling had been ill for a few months now; the doctor had told the Darling family that she was dying of consumption. Wendy being the eldest saw fit to take it upon her self to care for her mother and the brothers. George Darling had begun to take up drinking rather heavily and gambling away the small fortune the children had brought back from their visit to Neverland.

The lost boys had begun to searching for jobs in the middle of London; they knew that it wouldn't be long till they would all be cast out onto the streets. All the children within the Darling house hold knew of George Darlings downfall. Every penny the lost boys earned went straight to Wendy.

Wendy turned her head to face John and Michael.

"It's time for bed; go on now i'll follow soon."

John and Michael agreed with a unhinged look of sadness on their faces.

As the boys left Wendy began to move from her mothers side when Mary grabbed a hold of her hand. "Wendy"

Wendy sat next to her once more. "Mother try not to talk." hushed Wendy as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Wendy; you must do something for me."said Mary as she fixed her gaze upon her only daughter.

"Anything mother."

"Send a letter to my brother; your Uncle Edward Aster and tell him that I wish for the boys to be taken into his care now. "

Wendy gazed at her mother in bafflement but simply nodded in agreement. "Yes mother."

"I wish for you to take care of your father." said Mary as she began to cough blood.

"But mother..."

"Promise me Wendy you will take care of your father!" begged Mary as she continued to breath heavily and cough large amounts of blood.

"I promise mother." answered Wendy as she began to cry; fully aware that this was her mother's last remaining moments of living.

Wendy watched as her mother began to lay lifeless in the bed.

"Mother...MICHAEL! JOHN! BOYS!" shouted Wendy.

It wasn't long till the word of Bloomsburys most kind and gentle hearted woman had passed away. The funeral of Mary Darling happened within a week of her death. All the children were trying to hold back their tears. George Darling sat against a tree during the funeral drinking a bottle of gin crying his eyes out. Wendy's Uncle Edward was there and so was Aunt Millicent.

After the funeral George Darling had a arguement with Edward over how the boys where to live with Edward and how George was left with Wendy. Eventually after the arguement all the boys left with there Uncle to go live a nice simple life in the countryside.

Upon arriving back home with her father; Wendy asked "Do you want some tea father?"

"Go away Wendy!" shouted George as he went to his alcohol cabinet and picked a large bottle of sherry.

"Father I will not leave you. I made a promise to mother I would never leave you!" answered Wendy as she walked up to him to hug him.

George pushed Wendy away from him "Get away you little bastard!" yelled George

"Father?" asked Wendy with a puzzled look on her face.

"Don't even touch me. Why don't you go earn some money...why not be a harlot like your mother."he said as he downed half the bottle of sherry.

"Father what are you on about?" she answered as she tried to move him towards a chair.

"Your a bastard Wendy! You are no daughter of mine!"

"Father your tired let's put you too bed."she said trying to ignore his words of her being a bastard.

George Darling grabbed a hold of Wendy and threw her into the glass does which led to small conservatory. Wendy was thrown into the glass doors so hard that she broke them and fell into a pool of shattered glass.

George glanced at Wendy with shock; he was amazed to what he had done to his daughter. "Wendy?"

Wendy managed to stand up and walked past her father; but George quickly stood in front of her.

"Please move out of my way father!" said Wendy rather cooly with her head facing down.

"Wendy ...am sorry. But you truly are not my daughter. I am not your father."

Wendy flicked her head back and if you looked at her eyes you could see a hint of red form in the corner of her iris. "You have made that rather clear sir, now please move I wish to go to bed."

Wendy pushed George Darling out of her way and went to bed.

As she entered her bedroom; she felt the need to sleep in the nursery for one last time before she left the house in the morning. As she entered the nursery she barricaded the door with Michael and John's old beds. Wendy moved towards the mirror and noticed several cuts on her face. "Bastard!" she then sat in the chair next to always opened window and glanced at the second star to right. "Peter...why haven't come for me?...WHY!" she repeated that for remainder of the night either crying or shouting till eventually she fell asleep.

George Darling remained downstairs drinking the last of his then went back to his cabinet and found the bottle of Russian vodka that Mary had given him for his birthday. George Darling drank the contents of the vodka till he fell asleep only for him it was an everlasting sleep. He would never return to walk among the living.

Elsewhere a certain pirate ship was flying towards the Darling household.


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain where here!" stated Smee as he rushed into his Captain's cabin.

Hook had been asleep with his head facing down onto the pine desk when he heard Smee shout something to him.

As Hook slowly moved his head from the desk he began to set his gaze on Smee. "Here Smee? Ans where prey is here?" enquired Hook.

Smee adjusted his glasses and then answered "The Darling Household captain"

It didn't take Hook long to quickly change into his crimson coloured attire. As he exited the cabin he made his way across the deck. He had his men place the plank out to which it enabled Hook across to enter through the always open window.

As he entered the nursery he saw the small figure of a woman in a rocking chair next to the window; he noted that she had several large cuts and bruises along her face.

He gently caressed he swollen face; "Mary..."

The young woman in the chair stirred; he quickly pulled his hand away. She opened her eyes slightly; at first it took her a while to set her gaze upon the man before. Until her gaze settled upon the hook. The young woman jumped out of the chair and backed away from the man.

"No...It can't be your suppose to be dead!" cried out Wendy in hysterics.

"What?" answered Hook

"I condemned you to death with Peter." cried Wendy as she began to move around her former bed.

Hook then realised who she was; she was the young girl that not so longer ago sent him to death.

"Wendy Darling?"he said as he moved closer towards her.

"Please don't harm me"cried the young woman.

"You look like your mother...Harm you? Why would I do that?"

"Because I sent you to death...wait...you knew my mother? How?" asked Wendy as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I knew her from when she was a young girl; she came to Neverland probably a few years older than you when you came. I at one time intended to use her against Pan; but lets say a matter of attraction distracted me from for filling the plan...to which I had to send her back here." he said as he glanced around the nursery.

Wendy still stood behind her bed. "You...and my mother? No! Your lying" shouted Wendy as she placed her hands against her ears to block out Hook's lies; but alas they were not.

"We certainly did. She was possibly the best lover I've ever had. The best who gave oral at least" smirked Hook as he remembered how Mary and him use to experiment.

Wendy trying to avoid the topic any further changed the subject " So why are you here Hook?"

Hook glanced at Wendy; something about her seemed rather odd. "I came to steal your mother away; but now that I think about it perhaps Pan seeing Molly Aster and Wendy Darling is probably one of best forms of revenge ever."

"How so?" asked Wendy with a trembling voice.

"Well Pan does hate grow ups." chuckled Hook darkly.

"But I am not a grown up Hook!" shouted Wendy as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh really? Look in the mirror Wendy" answered Hook with a hint of amusement.

As Wendy gazed at the mirror she realised then and there that she was no longer a child but indeed a young adult.

"Oh no!" she answered "Well even if I am a adult you will not find my mother." shouted Wendy

"And why's that?" answered Hook as he pinned her against the wall with his hook against her chin.

Wendy's eyes began to form tears and she spat the words out before him "Because she's dead" with this Wendy collapsed into Hook's arms; exhausted from the months of family problems and her mothers death.

Hook glanced down at the young woman and was surprised to say the least at her last remark about her mother being dead. To be honest Hook was slightly sad at the news of the death of one of his best lovers perhaps the only woman he truly ever love and now he had no connection with her.

Or so he thought.

Hook ordered several of his men to take Wendy into his cabin; whilst he ordered the others to ransack the house of any valuables. He took it upon himself to grab a bag fill it with Wendy's clothes.

Upon the pirates searching the entire house they found the dead body of George Darling lying in the living room whilst one pirate found a letter in Mary Darlings jewelery draw addressed to Hook.

As the letter was handed to Hook; he quickly opened to begin to read the contents of the letter.

_Dear James;_

_If you stumble upon this note after I have passed away then I wish to simply say that I am incredibly sorry that I had not told you this in person. But recall not long after my 21st and you had taken me away to Neverland. Well upon my stay with you I conceived our child. She happens to be my eldest. Wendy Moira Angela Darling; you have met before, she told the tale how she sent you to your has on several occasions confessed that she regrets killing you but she knew not why. Now you have this letter I must request this of you; please take her away with you to Neverland; but I already presume you have already taken on board. George has been changed recently and does not love me anymore; I fear that he will make Wendy work as a prostitute to fund his alcohol and gambling addiction. My brother Edward has always refused to look after Wendy because she is as he says "Bad Blood". Her brothers will be sent away with him in the country. I beg you James to look after her and show her fatherly love which George has failed to do so in the last 7 years. She knows not that your her true father but I fear it will not be long after my death she will find out. She is your daughter and you must love her like you loved me once. She has the temper of you and the red tint in her eyes too. So one last time James I beg you to care for her and be the father I know you can be._

_With love_

_Yours Molly Aster_

_x_

James Hook merely stared at the piece of paper in his hand; lost for words. He had a daughter?

Smee glanced at his Captain "Captain were ready to set sail."

Hook quickly placed the piece of paper in his pocket and walked back onto his ship.

His last thoughts were "I have a daughter?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hook sat behind his desk and stared at the young woman before him; she was his daughter.

Wendy was standing before Captain James Hook her gaze never leaving his.

"Peter will come for me." stated Wendy as she turned around and crossed her arms above her bosom.

Hook merely made a small dark smile. "Will he now?" he said as moved from behind his desk and went to his alcohol cabinet.

"Yes; once he hears am back in Neverland he will come flying to my rescue"

"What even when he finds out who you really are?" he answered as he poured out two large glasses of rum out.

Wendy stiffened and walked towards him. "What are you on about?"

"I hear that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

"Captain your making no sense."

"Did your mother tell you who your really father was?" he enquired as he gave Wendy a glass of rum and walked back to his chair behind his desk.

Wendy glanced at him with a confused look.

"My father is George Darling a decent man who has always supported my mother." but Wendy could not continue as Hook interrupted.

"Your father was sniveling and pathetic excuse of a man. Plus he made your entire family bankrupt with his alcohol and gambling addiction; also if he was such a decent father how come threw you into a pair of glass windows? He never loved you for what a good few years...now tell me am wrong"

Wendy glanced away from his cool blue forget me nots. "How did you find this all out?"

"Well you can't expect me not to notice the cuts and bruises you have on yourself. Also when I sent my men around your house I more or less but one or two things together. You must have had a arguement with him. Plus your mother wrote a letter addressed to me explain about George's addictions. Oh that reminds me" he said with a dark and sinister smile on his face. "Your father ...is dead yet alive at the same time."

Wendy held the glass firmly in her hand and looked on at Hook with confusement. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother and your father George have lied to you all your life Wendy"

"How? Wait you still haven't answered my question what did you mean before about my father being dead yet alive?" as she leaned over his desk fixing her gaze upon him.

"The father you knew of George Darling; he wasn't your real father. He is dead now...your real father my dear..."

"My father is dead? How?"cried Wendy as she collapsed into the chair behind her.

"From what I can gather alcohol poisoning...but Wendy he wasn't your real father."

"My father is dead?" continued Wendy failing to accept that George wasn't her father.

Hook moved from behind his desk and stood before to which he then kneeled before her. "Wendy; I'm your father"

Wendy then once more fixed her eyes upon his; her eyes began to change to the tinge of crimson as she spat with venom "You lie!" She then tossed the glass of rum at Hook and pushed him away from her; she then rushed out of cabin.

Hook picked himself off the floor and pulled out his handkerchief to wipe the rum from his face. Mary was right she had his eyes and his temper. But now seeing that Wendy was his daughter what was he suppose to do? Chase after her or leave her be?

Oh the difficulties of being a grown up.


	5. Chapter 5

Wendy had been crying in the crows nest when Bill Jukes climbed up to check on her.

"Miss are you ok?"

She wiped the remainder of her tears from her face and glanced at Jukes. "Not really."

"Do ye want to talk about it?" he asked as he admired her angelic face.

"What do you do Bill when you realise that all you know is to be a lie?"

"You keep your head held high miss and just beg for hope to give you a second chance."

"Even when you find out your really father is a cold-hearted pirate like Captain Hook?"

Bill glanced at her in shock; she was Hook's daughter?

"Your Hook's daughter?"

"Apparently so." she said as she turned her head away from Jukes.

"Like i said miss you keep your head held high and beg for hope to give you another chance."

She then turned her head back to Jukes "Thank you; do you mind leaving me and telling the Captain; that his daughter will return to the cabin soon?"

"Aye miss" with this Jukes left the crows nest and went to go tell the Captain what young woman had said.

Wendy did eventually climb down the rigging and as she landed a fairly obese pirate named Maguire grabbed a hold of Wendy's hand.

"Well well what's this I see? Didn't realise we had a bird on board something tells me am going to have a lot of fun ere"

Some of the other pirates chuckled whilst other carried on with their jobs.

Wendy stared at him with sheer fear but then her fear quickly turned to hate as she shouted "I will not be made a whore!" she then quickly kicked the man in the knackers and pulled out his sword from out of his sheath. She pointed the tip of blade against Maguire's throat. All eyes on deck were staring at the young woman who had now the Crimmson tinge in her eyes. So were amazed by Wendy whilst other were scared.

"She's incredible!" shouted one

"She's a witch!"

Then Captain James Hook appeared before them and stood behind wendy

"No lads, she's our red handed jill and more importantly MY DAUGHTER!" he then glance at the scenario before him and gathered that Maguire had offended Wendy. "Wendy drop the sword now!" he whispered into her ear.

Wendy did so but still fixated her stare upon Maguire. Maguire was crying before her and Hook.

"If anybody insults my daughter again or even touches her; they shall have to deal with me!" he said as he raised his Hook before the crew. "Wendy what do you wish to be of Maguire?"

Wendy had the most cruel idea of punishment in mind.

But...you will have to wait for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy settled her gaze upon Maguire "There once was girl who used tell stories; often those about Peter Pan and Captain Hook. She grew up and found out that all she knew to be true was in fact a lie. She ended up returning to Neverland and happened to be living upon the Jolly Roger for a good few days when a big obese pirate named Maguire" she shouted as she kicked Maguire in the balls; she then kneeled down before him. "Maguire"she said as she glanced around at every other pirate on board then back on Maguire. "Maguire as I said was the most obese foul looking pirate ever. He may have acted like a tough man but under neath he was flimsy as flower; a fat over sized pussy cat."

The other pirates began to chuckle uncontollably.

"But he had on a certain day decided to make a move on the young woman on his Captain's ship; merely to prove to his other fellow buccaneers that he was straight as a plank of wood for if he was found out that he was gay he would be given the cat o nine tails."

Maguire glared at her "This wench is mad"

Wendy then pulled the man up off the floor and pushed him against the mast. "Mad am I? Well would you prey allow me to kiss you then?" with this she began to force her lips upon his but he began to shake and moved his head away.

"Now whats this I see?" she answered as she turned his head with her small hands "Am I so repulsive that you refuse a kiss off me?"

All eyes were gazing at Maguire. Hook still stood behind Wendy admiring her manipulative side which she clearly had inherited off him; but all the while curious to know Wendy's next move.

"No miss your pretty but..." he said as he began to sweat.

"Tis true what your say about my being gay!" he said ashamed

Wendy glanced around at all the pirates whom where either disgusted or fuming at the confession Maguire had stated.

"Lads what say you? What should i do to this lying piece of filth?" as she twirled around and then pointed her sword at Maguire.

"Drown him!"

"Give him the cat o nails Jill!"

"Making him drink poison!"

"Let us kill him fer ya miss!"

"I'll shoot the ass fucking man whore!"

Maguire turned pale at the shouts of ways to kill him he then dropped to his knees and said with pleading eyes. "Miss please I beg you! Let me live I'll...I'll be your personal protector...that's right I'll protect ya miss."

Wendy then chuckled darkly her eyes turned the tinge of red; she then pushed Maguire against the railing. "What makes you think I need protecting?" she asked as she pointed the end of the sword at his gut.

Then to the surprise of the rest of the crew and Hook; Maguire quickly pulled Wendy arm and twisted it behind her back. "You'd need protecting from me you little slut"

Hook stepped forward to try and save her but Maguire pulled out his gun. "Come anywhere near me and the girl and she's dead!"

Wendy then bit his arm to which he let go of her arm twisted at her back. She then turned around stamped out of his feet; kicked him in the balls, then slit his throat with her sword and then grabbed his gun and shot him the chest.

She then lightly with two fingers pushed him over the railings.

Then all the pirates began chanting "All hail our Red Handed Jill! The pirate princess!"

Wendy then stormed back to the cabin; as she entered the cabin she then slammed the door behind and stood before a tall mirror and saw her reflection to which she saw half her mother mary and half of hook.

"I truly am a pirates daughter!" with this she glanced down at her hands which where smeared with Maguires blood. Wendy then began punching the wall whilst crying her eyes out begging to god that this was all just a dream.

Hook stood in amazement the little woman who had stood on the deck merely minutes ago had proven she was truly his daughter; never had he seen such a fiery spirit. He admired how all his crew now admired the small beauty on board his ship. He made his way back to the cabin door but before he entered he turned around roared "Get back to work ya back of ingrates!" He then turned back around and entered his cabin and saw Wendy punching the wall. He quickly ran to her side and hugged her.

"Wendy..."he sighed as he began to think is this how your suppose to act when your a father?

"I hate you!" she said as she began punch his chest he then grabbed both her wrists with his one strong hand.

Hook then sighed again.

"You may hate me all you like Wendy but your still my daughter" with this escorted Wendy to his bed " You will sleep in my bed for now until get Smee to add an extension so you have your own private sleeping quarters. Now sleep" with this Wendy got into the bed and Hook gently kiss her forehead "Am sorry for your hurt Wendy... "

When rolled over to her sigh and replied "Goodnight Hook" she refused to ever call him her father.


	7. Chapter 7

The seasons passed Peter did find out Wendy was back and once he found out she was the daughter of Hook well let's say Peter was less than impress. Peter and Wendy fought constantly; they were no longer child hood friends but enemies.

Hook was impressed that his little offspring was now as the phrase goes "Like father like son" but in this case it was like father like daughter. She developed more each day in training, in combat, in brains and in beauty. But her hatred of Hook being her biological father stayed the same. Till one day Hook did the unthinkable he arranged the marriage of Wendy to the infamous pirate captain known as Bluebeard.

Wendy sat in her father's cabin wondering what he wanted.

Hook stared at his little pirate princess and had she not been so ill mannered or rather cold hearted towards him; perhaps had she shown a little compassion and the love of a daughter he might not have had to do this.

"Wendy; my dear you will be leaving me soon." he said as he stood up and walked around her.

Wendy's eyes lit up at last she was going to escape this accursed place.

"Wendy; your going to be married to Captain Bluebeard" he answered as he placed his good hand and his steel claw on her shoulders.

Wendys eyes set a blaze had he really just said that?

"And how far will I fetch?" she answered with her head tilted back as she rolled her eyes.

" Several chests of treasure and a second ship!" he answered with a small dark chuckle.

Wendy jumped from her seat fuming with anger; she pushed Hook so hard that he fell into his armchair "Your a pathetic excuse of a man! Get out of my way you wretched old fool!"

Hook quickly jumped back up and grabbed her by the wrists "You impudent little bastard! I've done all that your mother asked and that was to take care of you and yet you still refuse to accept I am your father. You refuse my father to daughter love. Am doing this because i want you to have a wealthy life and not be bound to a ship. I want what's best for you"

She fixed her crimson glare upon him "What's best for me? Think you mean what you can cash in?" she kicked him in the shin.

Hook flung Wendy now into the armchair and quickly leaned over her "You will marry him Wendy end of it!"

The days came and the days past till eventually Bluebeard board the Jolly Roger to meet his pirate bride. Bluebeard was very tall at least six foot five. His eyes were of a navy blue colour; he had very long grey hair which reach his chest. His beard as you can gather was blue. He wore a navy blue attire and black knee height boots.

Hook had been in his cabin with Bluebeard discussing the wedding when Wendy stormed in cursing as only a pirate can.

"Something wrong my dear?"asked Bluebeard as he eyed Wendy; Wendy feeling incredibly uncomfortable by his wandering eyes.

"Yes I refuse to marry you!" she exclaimed as she sat in the armchair.

Hooks gave a dirty sneer at Wendy "Ignore her Bluebeard!"

"It's very hard not too she so incredibly feisty. So incredibly beauty" he said as he walked around Wendy.

Wendy blushed slightly as his compliment " Continue to talk like that sir and you may win me over" she laughed.

At last Hook smiled perhaps there was hope yet for Wendy .

In a matter of days the wedding happened and the "happy couple" set sail for Bluebeard's mansion.

Wendy was now in thinking frame that perhaps her life with Bluebeard would be blissful that is until it came to the bed time rituals.

Wendy had gone to bed early in hoping for a early morning stroll around the gardens the next day.

Bluebeard entered the bedroom and saw Wendy sleeping; he unbuttoned his trousers and took of his white shirt and climbed upon the bed. He then grabbed Wendy and smacked her across the face. "Wake up you little bitch!"

Wendy awoke in shock "Bluebeard!"

But that was all Wendy said for the rest of the night; she cried in pain and with tears strolling down her face. She wondered what life this was to be raped by her husband; to be punched in the head; the ribs and every other conceivable part of her body.

If only Hook and Wendy had known about Bluebeards past and his former wives.

**Authors note: OK right i guess i should say something now; this story is based on the fact that in the play version of Peter Pan you often have the same actor playing George Darling and Captain Hook. It there for made me think what if Hook had slept with Mary. As for Mary's last name and her involvement that is based of Peter Pan and the Starcatchers. And now for Bluebeard he came into play due to listening to S.J Tuckers "Wendy Trilogy"**

**I hope your enjoying it so far though **

**love ya**

**BlackeyedSally**


	8. Chapter 8

"Wendy I am going away for a little while; here I give you all my keys but you must not use the the smallest one which ones to closet at the end of the corridor" said Bluebeard as he handed Wendy over his keys "Oh I've taken the liberty to invite your father round to stay whilst am gone"

Wendy nodded in acknowledgement as she gazed at her husband; Bluebeard did not feel any guilt upon seeing the bruises on her face. "Stay an obident wife and I shall bring you back a present"

Again Wendy nodded and watched as her husband left the mansion on his horse.

Wendy wondered the corridors opening all the doors except the one she was told not.

She walked closer to the closet door "Why can't I go in there?" now being a young curious woman and haven been told not too; she felt very much like a child and decided to disobey the order.

She used the smallest key and opened the door and too her horror she saw blood stained walls; a large puddle of blood and six corpses of what looked like women. Wendy quickly ran out of the closet and locked the door behind.

Within two days Hook arrived at the mansion to his amazement the greeting from Wendy wasn't what he expected; he had opened the door and ran itno his arms began crying. Hook saw a maid behind and asked " What's wrong with the lady of the house?"

The young maid merely answered "I do not know sir she has been crying sinc two days ago; she refuses to tell any of us what is wrong"

Hook glanced down at his daughter; he then noticed the dark purple bruises on her face as he pushed her hair back.

"Wendy shall we go inside?" he asked nicely to which she nodded.

Wendy showed Hook to the library and went straight for the alcohol cabinet " Care for a drink father?"

Hook glanced at her slightly unsure if what he had heared was from her own lips. " Yes."

Wendy poured out two large glasses of sherry; as she passed Hook and give him one; she started to cry again.

"Wendy what's wrong? Where did you get those bruises from?" he asked as he gazed upon her small weak figure.

Wendy sat in a long armchair and wiped away the tears "He's not as he seems; he beats me up in bed or even if I do something wrong. He will surely murderer me when he comes back."

Hook sat in the opposite armchair from her and listened to her.

"He has gone away on business and left me with all these keys you see one of which I wasn't allowed to use. He said it opened a door down the corridor. I felt curious and so I opened. It was ..." she then went silent.

"Wendy...what did you see?" asked Hook as he placed his drink down.

Wendy thumbled with her fingers for a little while and then looked back at him. " I shall show you...follow me" she placed her drink down grabbed a hold of her fathers hand and dragged him to the door that was forbidden to see. She pulled out the key and unlocked the door.

"I am staying outside; if I see anymore I think I shall either be sick or go insane."

Hook was slightly baffled at her statement but when he ventured forward and realised why he was to say the least was white as a ghost . "Are these his wives?"

Wendy stuttered slightly " His former wives I believe; they all have rings on there fingers. I think I'm next "

Hook turned back around with horror on his face never had he imagined seeing his only daughter (the daughter he sold) was to suffer a fate like this. " Wendy pack your things we're leaving now."

Wendy's face lit up with delight never had she been so happy to escape such a horrid man of devilous nature.

It didnt take long for Wendy to gather her things but as she was about to leave she grew concerned about the maids in the household incase they became bluebeards the next victim.

"Father can we take the staff with us? I fear that they will be Bluebeards next victim."

Hook agreed with this; so all the staff and Wendy escaped the mansion of Bluebeard.

But when Bluebeard arrived back home to find his staff gone and his wife gone let us say he was let than thrilled; he was even more vexed when he saw the keys on the floor and that the key to his blood chamber was open.

Clearly his wife had betrayed him and so had Hook; Bluebeard was adiment he would have his revenge on the father and daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

"Where are we?" asked Wendy as she gazed around the dark and loud town. She could see three small dimly lit inns where she could hear the chants of men and women drunkenly singing away.

Hook glanced at Wendy for a brief moment.

"We are in Tortuga my darling"

"Tortuga?" replied Eliza who appeared to be the only maid that had followed the Captain and his daughter all the other maids and servants of Bluebeard's manor had escaped to their families. Eliza had fine raven hair and emerald eyes. She bore a slender frame and wore a plain black dress and a pair of black boots.

"Why are we here for Father?" questioned Wendy

"I must seek an old friend of mine. He owes me a small favour and we shall need it in order to defeat Bluebeard"

"Why?"

"Bluebeard will no doubt be on our trail to kill us both my dear; even you Eliza. For now we must seek out my old friend and hide, plan our strategy."

"So who are we looking for?" enquired Eliza

"Long John Silver…Follow me girls and stay close; watch your back this place is dangerous" with this the girls followed Hook into the Inn known as The Bloody Swine. The atmosphere was loud with drunken painted whores and heavily drunken pirates chanting there songs. But with one glance of Captain Hook in the room and all fell silent. The feeling for Wendy and Eliza with men casting there gazes upon there figures was to say the least unnerving; if not it was terrifying. As the three made their way to the bar they were greeted by an old gentleman.

"Captain Hook as ever it is ever a pleasure to have you grace my Inn"

Hook glanced around the inn with a cold glare and once more the loud chants and songs of praise began.

"Hello Edward; three tankers of rum please." With this Hook placed a large brown bag of money on the counter before Edward. "And some information…" Hook glanced around at the girls behind him "Wendy, Eliza go sit in the corner over there I won't be long." Not wanting to argue with Hook the two girls nodded and moved towards the free table.

"You've got some pretty young ladies with you James how did you manage to grab them?" asked Edward as he placed the three tankers on the counter top and began to slowly pour the rum into each tanker.

"You see the girl with long brown hair?"

Edward placed his gaze onto girl then nodded.

"She is my foe's former best friend and childhood sweetheart as well as being my daughter. "

"You mean to tell me the great James Hook has fathered a child?"

Hook gave the man quick look of annoyance. "Yes her mother died a few years ago I only found out she was my daughter about 2 month ago. "

"Well she is a bonny looking lass James"

"Aye that she is just like her mother"

"And the other?"

"She is a former maid of Bluebeard."

Edward stopped pouring to slam the bottle down quickly "What?"

"I'll explain all this later but what I need to know Edward is has Long John Silver been here?"

"He should be in here in a minute; so how is life minus the daughter?

"Well…" as Hook continued to catch up with Edward; he failed to notice a male figure walk towards the table where Wendy and Eliza were sitting at.

The man had chestnut coloured eyes and had short curly brown eyes and wore a red captain attire.

"Ladies may I sit here with you?"

Wendy and Eliza both glanced up at handsome figure.

"If it pleases you sir" answered Eliza

Wendy slightly nudged Eliza.

"So what brings two and if you don't mind me saying beautiful ladies such as yourselves to Tortuga? Surely you should be back at home in England with a husband to care for?"

Wendy glanced up at the figure "We are here with my father, we are in search for a man…perhaps you know him?"

"Perhaps…his name?" he answered as he began to stroke his goatee

"What was it Eliza?"

"Long John Silver I think?"

The man smirked "Clearly you have found the man already my darlings"

"Oh it is nice to meet you Mr Silver" answered Wendy with a small smile which showed a sparkle in corner of her eyes.

"It is Captain my dear…you have not told me your names."

"Oh we are sorry sir. I am Wendy Moira Angela Darling" she replied as she placed her hand out to have Silver kiss it "Pleasure to meet you Miss Darling and Miss?"

Eliza placed her hand out also and replied "Miss Elizabeth Bleu"

"Again pleasure to meet you Miss Bleu" he then leaned back and glance at both the beauties before him. "So who is your father?"

"I AM" answered the voice that was cold and sent shivers down silvers back he had not heard that voice in over thirty years. Silver turned around and jumped out of his chair; all too soon his face drew pale and his voice became dry.

"Hello Long John it's been a while…."

"James Hook…"

"I see your trying who my daughter and my ward; he's not been causing any bother has he girls?"

"Oh no father" answered Wendy very gleefully.

"Hmm…Long John do you remember the favour you owe me?" asked Hook as he began to stroke his steel claw, knowing Long John would remember there last encounter.

"Yes James?"

"Well I need it right now; but I shall explain all to you once you have taken us back to your ship!"

"Why my ship!" shouted Long John who was slightly enraged.

"I have told you John I shall explain all" quickly Hook pulled out his sword and placed the tip to Long John's throat "Once you take us to your ship"

"An adventure at hand James?" with this both pirates gazed at each other and began to chuckle.

"Aye John Lad!"

Wendy and Eliza merely gazed at each other with bewilderment written on both their faces.

"Is this your normal greeting?" enquired Wendy

"Aye my beauty" answered John.

Starky quickly ran into inn and whispered into Hook's ear.

"You sure?"

"Aye sir"

"Silver we have to move now!"

"Why?"

"Bluebeard!"

"Again James?...right come on follow me and hurry".

With this Hook, Long John, Wendy, Eliza and Starky swiftly fled the Bloody swine to make way towards Long John Silver's ship the black witch.


End file.
